Stolen First Kiss Is A Way of REVENGE!
by Ly-Jane
Summary: A life of two person that change in a single unexpected first kiss.Making the boy to become a slave . the whole Campus was confused as for what is the reason if why their famous playboy become a slave of a nerd girl.As the two person's relationship become master and slave, would deeper feelings formed between the two entirely different person?
1. Stolen Unexpect First Kiss

**Stolen First Kiss Is A Way of REVENGE?!**

My name is Gray Fullbuster. A man with an average height. Had a messy raven hair, midnight blue eyes. Porcelain skin like a snow. I am a true playboy, I can't even count if how many girl's heart I had shatter, for they are so many for me to count.

All the girl's know that I go out with everyone, I take into liking. But despite that they still think that maybe someday I would fall in love with one of them

Actually that is how I think about it… First of all I want to say my whole body is still a virgin. Lips, cheeks and that thing. I might kiss some girls cheek…. But only a CHEEK I never did kiss anyone might be except for my parents when I'm a baby on the lips ok?

But then… this girl… The worst girl that I had ever met. The most innocent, intelligent, caring, pretty, cute… the heck?! CUTE?! NEVER! Oh.. come on just go on with the story. My talking begins to be mushy gross…

**That Day… When all this hell life started**

**Gray's Pov**

I had been going out with a girl… named…. Umm…. Who is her again? Ugh… I can't even remember her name. But she got this white hair that is like the hair of old geezers. Her eyes are blue and it's light blue actually, and it gives my eyes irritation. She's so pushy and clingy. But of course I didn't ever say all of this to her

"Gray… let's go on the new ice cream parlor~" She said. Her high pitched voice, it doesn't nice at all.

"Ok.. but you are 'it' ok?" I said. As I poke her nose. Yeah, as you could see I'm only going out with her because she is currently the most popular girl this week. And she got money to buy me things. But as I could see through her she's thinking that I have a big liking in her

Since I can sometimes read people's aura. So I could say if what kind of thinking they have

**Class end's**

"Gray~ Let's go," She said waving with all the students looking at me.

"_What a girl. She really wan't attention that badly? Didn't I say to her that to keep our relationship in secret. What a sickening girl,"_ I said to myself as I face palm while I shook my head

I walked slowly towards her. And as soon as I got near her she cling to me again and drag me to that thingy thingy thing she's talking about earlier

So we got out with me eating the extra large sundae strawberry ice cream

"A-ano… Gray. Can you come to our house tonight?" She asked shyly to me

"Huh? Yeah sure not a problem," I said while I looked at the setting sun

"Ok… then! Bye!"She shouted and leave running towards their house

"Geezz.. what's with that girl?" I asked myself as I scratch my head

**That night**

_Knock… knock..knock_

I know repeatedly but no one is answering. I wonder why?

"Hey! Umm…" I trailed off and think hard if what is her name. Yeah till now I still don't know if what is her name

"Gray.. just come inside.." I heard her voice faintly. So I come inside and it's so dark. Only the light towards the second floor is on. So I go up there

"Hey?! Where are you?" I asked. Yeah why the heck still can't I remember her name

"Over here," She shouted on the second room. I go in there and open the room

"Gray please let's make this night special for us," She said. As I could see she was naked but her body is covered by the red blanket. And the whole room is surrounded by red and white roses

"The heck is this?" I asked myself as I scan the room actually forgetting about her naked

"Gray… come on I know you want to," She said and wink at me. I felt chills all over my body, kind of scared

"Ah… hell no!" I shouted with a blush on my face

"See your interested right?" She said

"Ok.. actually I come here for a certain reason too. I want to say something to you," I said and inhaled deeply

"First of all… what is your name again?" I asked dumbly

"Huh? You forgot my name already?!" She shouted angered at me

"Yeah… yeah sorry I don't really think too much of a girl. That I don't even sometimes remember the names I dated," I said confessing

"So you're not interested in me?!" She shouted kind of shock

"Yeah… I don't really have a single interest in you," I said as I scratch my hair sheepishly

"Then why did you date me?!" She asked

"Because you became the most popular girl on the campus this week. And the week is over and I aim to date the next girl," I said and turn around for her to face my back

"Ciao! Candy," I said and ran outside their house

"My name is Lissana! Not Candy!" I heard her shout

"Gomen Linsay," I said as I was on their yard

"Lissana! Lissana! Not Linsay or Candy!" I heard her shout

And I didn't know that I would regret making her that disappointed

**And so next week**

"Wow… this time it's that Juvia Loxar's turn huh?" Mumured the boys around the poster

"Hey wait is that Juvia?" A one man asked as he point to a girl handing hand with a guy

"Yeah… but sheez.. Gray sure is fast huh?" Said the other one

**Gray's Pov Again**

"Gray-sama… why did you date me? Do you like Juvia?" She asked. Tsked her third person talking habit makes me irritate. (Gomen to the people who's talking in third person I actually think you guys are cute on how you talk TT^TT I didn't mean the insult)

"Gray-sama?" She asked once again as I dazed out

"Oh… nothing it was just you are so beautiful that you can surpass a goddess beauty," I said. And of course it's not true

"Really Gray-sama? Juvia is happy," She said cheering like she already won the lottery

"Ah… anyway Gray-sama Juvia needs to go. Juvia would just meet Gray-sama later," She said and disappeared. Thank god

So after that irritating girl named Juvia is gone I walk in a cool way towards the rooftop. The place where I claimed to be mine

"Oh… right.. now I'm far away from class…. Juvia… and everything," I said as I sleep

_Creakk…._

The door creak open as a student came inside

"Gray Fullbuster!" A feminine voice said. In surprise Gray immediately woke up . raised his head to see a girl

She wore a long skirt that it is almost near her shoes. Her blouse is so baggy and big and it covered all her skin in the arms. She also had that thick black glass and messy blonde hair

"Who the heck are you? I already declared that this rooftop is mine wasn't I?" I asked angered

"And why so? Are you the one who made this place? Is the money yours? But I guess the answer to all of my question is No wasn't I correct? It is because you didn't spent a single penny to build this school. So you don't have the authority to claimed what you want!" She shouted

"You know…. You're like a grandma lecturing her grandson," I said as he stood up looking down at her. Since she's smaller than me

"Call me what you want but I would have my revenge for my friend!" She shouted

"Friend ? Who's friend?" I asked confused. What a miracle that a girl like her had a friend

"I won't forgive you. I won't just do it because of her. I would also do it for the heart of every girl that you broke! I won't forgive you Gray Fullbuster! I would steal your first kiss!" She shouted like a mad man

First kiss ? So what? Wait huh!? FIRST KISS?! The F*CK I won't let this-

"Mmm…." I felt how our lips crash. She might look messy and all but as I tasted her lips it's soft and had a good sensation to mine

Without knowing what's happening to me. I suddenly bite her lower lip and I heard a gasp as I plunged my tongue to her mouth

Inside it was hot and wet. But the taste was amazing, it was a mixture of strawberry and Vanilla. It was like I tasted a limited edition flavor of a unique ice cream

I don't know if what's happening to me. Or why do I like this. But I pulled her head closer to deepened it.. and then

_Click… Click… Click…. Click…_

And then I heard a clicking sound of a camera. I open my eyes to see that she pulled away suddenly.

I kind of feel disappointed that it didn't last longer. But I was confused at the sound. I blinked while looking on the smirk she had

"Now.. now Gray Fullbuster. As a revenge I would show to the whole campus… no.. to the whole town that Gray Fullbuster. The son of Ultear Fullbuster and Hiro Fullbuster had just kissed an ugly girl!" She said laughing

I stand up and walk towards her with my evil glare.

"You know…. If you still want to live on this world. You better give that to me," I said with both our eyes. I mean my eyes meet her glasses

"No way in hell Mr… You know you're the one who's in danger," She said with a sinister looked. I stare at her questionably as she walked slowly towards the end of the rooftop

"I could jump in this rooftop… and when I die who would they point into? Of course you. You're the only person who's going on this rooftop… So you would be the suspect my dear," She said with a pose that ready to die and fall in the very top of this school. Heck this is a six floor building

"Ja… ne?" She said and so she closed her eyes and let her body fall into the sixth floor top building.

Both my midnight blue orbs widened… She's right if she died and saw that she had been last seen on the rooftop. I would be the suspect. For no one dares to go in this place instead of me and of course her

"WAIIIIIITT!" I shouted as he reached out for her…. Everything…. The breathing, the movements, the air around, the falling leaves and the silence that I can only hear. It all become in a slow motion… As everything turn white except for me and her… Just a few centimeters is the gap for me to her … but… that one inch gap… slip and nothing left but for her to fall and die…

"MAATTE!" I roared with tears falling down

"Geezz… you're so dramatic. As if I would let myself die just because I want revenge duh…" She said dumbly. She had this (know GTA? Well that thingy that made the man in their fly. Oh! I know a…. I forgot just something that has a rocket and a backpack.. I don't know what it is)

I cried staring at her and suddenly pulled her into my body

"IDIOT! Don't do that!" I shouted with tears flowing

"Yeah… yeah.. I won't do that again jerk," She said as she had a smiled

"If you die here… they would suspect me. And I don't want that, can you please just kill yourself somewhere else?!" I asked and in an instant my tears dried. I'm a great actor really. So prooooud of myself

"As if! And one more thing… my trump card is…" She said trailing off

"_Tramp card? What does she mean? She still had some trick up to her sleeve?" _

"Remember this?" She asked with a picture on her hand. And it's not an any ordinary picture because it's a picture of me and her kissing. The heck?!

"Hey give that to me! Give that to me!" I shouted and both me and her run around

"Well sorry. I would not let you have this. But don't worry I would give it to you…. When the time you satisfy me," She said with smirk.

With both my eyes had the visible horror painted in them. Plus my whole body shaking like I had been put on a cage of ice. While I stare at her and that smirk that I don't really like the meaning

**Hello~ An another story from me… And a another GRaLu… I'm so obsessed with this couple super duper. EHEHE… WAHAHA! Go Lucy avenge for the heart of the girls that Gray shattered! Go! Go Go! Lucy! YAY!**

**Review ne?**


	2. And that's how My Life become Hell

**Stolen First Kiss Is A Way Of REVENGE!**

"T-to… s-satisfy y-you?!" Stuttered Gray as he looked her horrified while hugging his body

"Yup," She said smirking evilly

"NO! I WOULD NEVER GIVE MY VIRGINITY TO YOU!" He shouted as he shook his head furiously

"As if I would give mine to you!" Shouted Lucy as she smack Gray's head with a gigantic paper fan

"Eh? Then why did you say to satisfy you?" He asked confused

"Ugh… I can't believe you're the top one in this school," She said as she sighed

"Are you saying that my brain is slow?" He asked as he point to this head while leaning to her face

"I didn't say anything… you're the one who said it," She said

"You! I can't believe that there is a girl that would actually going to talk to me like that!" He said while pointing to her

"So what? Your expecting me to like you? That pathetic looking face of yours? Oh… come on," She said as she shrugged her shoulders

"_Ugh..! This Nerd is making my blood boil!"_ He shouted to his mind while shaking with anger

"Anyway… You want me to keep this a secret?" She asked and showed the picture

"Yes! And if I found out that you reveal it I would be the one who's going to kick you out of this school!" He shouted

"As if you could," She said and walked away

"HAH! Our family is the second of the five families that supports this school!" He shouted to her retreating figure

"Really? Second? Sorry because… We Heartfilia's are the main source of income of this school. Sorry But I am much more powerful than you do," She said smirking as she turn and looked at him

"Heartfilia? Your Lucy Heartfilia?!" He asked shock

"Yup I am the one… why so?" She asked but she was already ready to get outside

"Good then.." He said with a smile of victory

"Oh.. I forgot to say… From now on," She said and turn around to looked at him once again

"You Gray Fullbuster… Are going to be slave and the contract would not be broken as long as I don't say no," She said and left the rooftop

"What?" He asked his self

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" He shouted and birds fly away with his shout

"Grr…." And so Gray stomp his way towards Lucy Heartfilia's class room. Actually they are room mates

"Heartfilia!" He shouted while pointing to the messy haired

"Oh! Good timing Gray," She said while looking at his angered figure

"You! I would not-" He was cut off short by a paper being put on his mouth

"Go buy the things on the list," She said plainly and read her book again

"Are you ordering me to buy this all?" He asked while pointing to the paper that it look like it would be tear off

"Yes… I am ordering you to buy those… Now," She said looking boredly at him. Well Gray could not see the bored on her face because of her hair that is almost on covered her face plus that huge glass. But he could hear the bore-dome on her tone

"And what if I don't?" He asked smirking while placing his hand on her desk

"Hey! Do you want a picture of.. mph-" She was cut off by his hand covering her mouth

"Ok… ok… just shut up," He growled and let her mouth go and left

"Sugoi Lu-chan. You made that playboy buy you food and free!" Shout her friend

"Of course… "She said smiling at her friend

"My revenge for all of the girls are just beginning," She said smirking

"but Lu-chan why are you doing this? Gray didn't do anything to you isn't he?" She asked curious

"Because I won't let him play with girls anymore… Or made their hearts shatter any longer! I would now turn the tables," She said with the smile of victory

**On The other Hand**

"God this is tiring," Said Gray while carrying two bags of food

"Gray-kun let me help you," Said a girl and so group of girls started to help Gray

"Thank you ladies I really appreciate your helps," Said Gray and lead them to his classroom

"Ok.. Heartfilia here is your food," Said Gray as the girls put the bags on her table and left exhausted

"Oh… and you made the girls carry all of this?" She asked

"Yup…. Really my charm is so good," He said while as he straighten his suit

"And I forgot your money for all this?" He asked with his hand extending

"What? Did I say that I would be the one who's going pay all this?" She asked

"What?! Give me back my money! I spent every single penny that I have!" He shouted

"So what? Is it my fault? Now… go and buy me this.. And if you made girls carry it again I would make sure that you would spent all day going back and fort to buy me things," She said

"You would see Heartfilia I would make you pay for all of this!" He shouted and left the room running

"What a baby," She mumbled

And so the day pass with Lucy ordering Gray do this that and those

"Ok… I'm really tired now," Panted Gray as he slump on the Rooftop's floor

"Really?" Said Lucy as she took a bite on the bread in her hand

"GAH! When did you?!" He asked pointing at her

"I followed you, something wrong?" She asked and when she didn't get replies, she continue to eat

"Geezz… Just what kind of girl you are?" He asked as he shook his head

"Hmm… let's see… I think I am the girl that owns you… Or in other words is your master," She said standing up looking at him

"Hell no! I would never ever would be a slave of anyone!" He shouted

"Well you just become one," She said

"When?!" He asked

"Just this morning. Don't tell me you forget already? Oh.. if you do your such a old geezer brainer" She said

"You're so irritating! I hate all of you," He said grumbling

"Ok… let's make a deal on our master and slave relationship," Said Lucy as she stands up again finishing the sandwich she is eating lately

"What is it? And what's with master and slave relationship" He asked confused

"Every time that you say no to my orders, every time that you flirt to girls, every heart that you would shatter from today onwards, and mostly every single time that you piss me off. I would give to a person this picture," She said

"What?! Don't do that!" He shouted and grabbed the picture as he tore it to pieces

"WAHAHAHA! Now you can't black mail me anymore," He said laughing to his victory?

"Really? Then here ripped them all off," Said Lucy as she throw dozens of picture in the air

"AHH! NO! Don't do that!" Shouted Gray as he grab all the pictures that fly in the air

"So come on let's go. Or else we would be lock up here," She said and left the rooftop

"Yeah… yeah… Heartfilia," He growled while picking up all the pictures that scattered around

"Call me The great master Heartfilia," She said

"In your dreams Nerd!" He shouted and ran outside the rooftop

"Oh… really in my dreams? Then…" She said and pulled out her phone

"Who do you want me to send the first picture into? Oh.. why don't we start on your new girlfriend?" She asked with evil aura surrounding her

"Ok! Ok! Master! Just don't do it Master! Happy now?" He asked and angered is clearly could be seen on his face irritated face

"Still not," She said as she put back her phone on her pocket

"Come on hurry.. Carry my bag slave," She said as she gave her back to him. And as soon as her bag fall to his hands he fall to the floor face first

"The hell? Just what is this bag of yours? METAL?" He asked while dragging the heavy bag

"don't drag my bag.. Or else… punishment," She said with a glint of star on her side

"_I'm really going to make this girl pay someday! Just you wait HEARTFILIA!"_

And so the days of Gray being Lucy Heartfilia's slave begun….

**So …. Thanks for the reviews XD…. I really appreciate it…. Anyway wahaha! The very rare occasion! A reply corner!**

_**Reply Corner**_

**Jinxbadluck012: Thank you… And yeah… Blackmailing a playboy. Next episode the flow of the story would begin**

**Guest : Really? Thank you I never thought of this to be that funny but thanks :D**

**Mirajane S and Erza S: Ehehe… were the same ;)**

**natpereira: Here it goes . Loves GraLu too**

**LucyEucliffe-I- LUV- U : Yeah that's what he get thank you for the support. :D**

**jdcocoagirl: thank you and sorry for the grammars… TT^TT I would do my best to make them better as soon as I can**

**Le' CarolinnaXanne421: Rin-chan calm down… you might get heart attack? That FAST?! Ahahaa… anyway here it is.. update ;D**

**Fairytaillover416: Here it goes… Thanks for reviewing :D**

**Sorry for grammatical errors, spellings and such. Anyway… what do you think of this new one? Wish it didn't disappoint you people**

**Review please**


	3. Getting better?

**Stolen First Kiss Is A Way Of REVENGE!**

A blacl shiny car enter the school grounds of Fairy High. And a group of women in a cheerleading uniform welcomes it

"Gray-sama! Gray-sama! Go…. GO!" They all cheered with a smile and so their idol slash heartthrob came out of the black car and especially his butler is scourting him.

"Hey doggy are these…. Ugh… things would always going to welcome you every single day?" Asked Lucy with a sarcastic tone

"Yeah jelouse missy nerd?" Asked Gray with a smirk

"Yeah! Your just jelouse nerd!" Shouted the cheerleaders too

"Oh maybe…. " She said and she pulled out her pink phone and started to dial a number that made Gray and the girls looked at her

"Umm can you please export all the pictures that I ha-" Lucy was cut off by hand on her mouth

"No don't do it! I repeat don't do it! It's Lucy's orders!" Shouted Gray on the phone and end the call while panting hard with a red face

"Why the fuck did you do that?!" Shouted Gray on Lucy

"Are you yelling at 'me'" Asked Lucy stressing the word me

"No… no… I'm sorry I didn't mean it," Said Gray while rubbing Lucy's arm with a smile

"What kind of smile of that? Dog smile? I don't want to see you smiling fakely…." Said Lucy as she rolled her eyes behind the glasses

"Gray-sama…. Why are you treating her kindly?" Asked one of the cheerers

"Well it's really that… you know?" And so Gray try to think of an excuse while Lucy is already walking away and to her irritation she shouted loud

"Gray!" Shouted Lucy angrily that made the raven haired ran beside her fast as a bolt

While walking Gray kept on looking at Lucy. And one question is running on his mind right now

'_I wonder if what kind of living she has on the house… or why does she likes to punish me,'_

"Hey I just want to…" Gray was cut off by Lucy's hand on a stop sign

"Stop talking I know what you want to ask and I won't answer it got it?" She said and Gray nodded without a word and they kept on walking

The class starts and the subject is P.E…Girls and boys of course is been in separated rooms

Everyone was out already except for Lucy who is still standing in front of her locker…

**Outside on the track in field area**

Every student's are warming up especially the girls that want to impress Gray. But as Gray looked over the girls of their class he was surprised to not found Lucy. It was kind of weird… well he expects a nerd to be really serious at her or his studies so why would he skip a su-…. But before he finishes his thought he caught a glimpse of sight on Lucy just going to come out and she's wearing her regular uniform.

For some reason his blood ran wild. And his stomach flutter and the hair on his whole body stands up like a ghost is near. His heart also raised beating loud because of scared.

He rush towards Lucy and locked the both of them inside the girls changing room

"Hey what are you doing? Let me go doggy," Sid Lucy plainly like she's not hurt by the grip that Gray give her

"Ok I don't care if you call me a doggy or whatever.. but because I am your slave and I don't want to be punish… I want to tell this to you… if you still didn't know our teacher in P. E is strict and always angry. So don't go walking around him in your regular uniform or he would make you ran around the school for the whole day,"

"Then what should I do?! I forgot my uniform in P. E so his sorry…" Said Lucy and was about to left the room when Gray pulls her on the next room. The Guys changing room

"Hey what are you doing?!" Shouted Lucy while trying to lose Gray's grip to her arm

"Trying to avoid my master away from things that she won't like," Said Gray and opens his locker

"huh?" Asked Lucy like a stupid for the first time

'_the heck is with this slave of mine?!'_

"Here wear this," Said Gray and push the clothes to Lucy

"What?! I would wear this?! Are you kidding me?!" Shouted Lucy like not believing it

"Yup… and if you won't wear it I would be the one that is going to strip you down…" Said Gray seriously that made goose bumps to Lucy

"I would f-f-follow you! Just this once!" Shouted Lucy and made Gray turn around for her to change her clothes

"O-ok…. " Stuttered Lucy when she was done

"I'm done you can turn around now," She now said in a bossy tone

'_Just when I thought for a second that she is a normal girl'_

**Gray's Pov**

The time I turn around well she's kind a cute… ok… just a little… maybe a 0.01%? might be… but oh well… maybe if those glasses is not there and her hair is a bit of cleaner… she would be a doll…

My shirt was big so it was cute on her… and she also wears a short shorts

"Ok come on let's go!" She shouted at me and left the room and if I am not wrong she has a blush on her face?

**Outside… Normal Pov**

Gray ran up to Lucy once again…

"Hey tie up your hair were running today," Said Gray to Lucy

"I don't need it…" She said and ran towards the line of the girls… and everyone actually looked at her even the coach teacher

But who won't? She's wearing Gray's P. E uniform. Since it has bold letters written Gray in dark blue colors in the side of the shirt

"What?" She asked an all of their eyes leave her but murmurs starts also

"Why is she wearing Gray-sama's shirt?"

"Yeah… what a hog… just wanting Gray-sama that much?! That's totally ridiculous!" Said the other one with sarcasm

"dude… why did you let that… girl wear your shirt?" Asked a man in front of Gray with a expression of like gross towards Lucy

"Bro… it's just a shirt…. Why are you so gross?" Asked Gray as he rolled his eyes away from the man

It was Lucy's turn this time and a girl with a brown hair is who she competeting with

"On your mark… get set… GO!" Shouted the couch and the two started to run. And Lucy is hardly can't catch up like the road she's running into is backing away

"Lucy you got the slowest time… practice more." Said the couch and leave the exhausted Lucy

"Hey that's ok… it's just a…" Gray was cut off when Lucy pushed him off

"Leave me alone!" Shouted Lucy and ran away

"What's with her?" Asked Gray confusedly

"Just don't mind her Gray-sama…. Juvia would support you on your run," Said his girlfriend

**That Afternoon**

"Hey… Luce!... Lucy! Lu-" He was cut off short when a voice spoke out

"Didn't I told you to call me-" And also Lucy was cut off by Gray

"Master... I know," He said and walk towards where Lucy sat. On the floor

"Why did you ran away ?" Asked Gray curiously

"You don't need to know," She said with knitted brows

"Oh… come on a slave and master shouldn't hide things at each other," Said Gray jokingly

"But a master can do whatever she wants and I don't want to tell you the reason," She said and turn away from Gray

"*Sigh*…. You know I kind of envy you for some reason. Even though your just that simple your happy and has friends and a slave of course… Sometimes I'm thinking that you don't even have any problems… unlike me. But my family is a happy one. I have a dad, he's the best of all. A mother that is so kind, a cousin that I can't surpass in everything but is very close to me even though were fighting at everything, and a sister that is very clever and of course you…" He said that made Lucy's ears perked up

"I would admit… my life before I became your slave is so boring… it's like every week I have duty of changing girlfriends but being with you is fun even though your treating me like a dog often,' He said laughing a bit

"You're wrong…" Whispered Lucy suddenly

"Huh?" Asked Gray confusedly

"I have many problems… but I think your right for our bond as master and slave become much more nice we musn't hide things from each other… But I don't think I could tell you my personal life for now maybe I just need some time… but you are wrong I have dozens of problems about family, everything I guess…" Lucy said and hug her knees tighter

"But you know like you I have this girl that I can't surpass she's smart, beautiful, and everything my dad always praise her saying that's right, good while me I'm wrong I'm always wrong I never did a thing that made him happy… I felt like I'm a big loser," Lucy said and one tear escape her eye

"That's not true!" Shouted Gray suddenly that startled Lucy. Gray grabbed Lucy's shoulders and startef to talk

"You're not a big loser! Look at you... you're the master of the son of prideful Gray Fulllbuster. You're actually the first person that been able to order me around well it might because of your black mailings but even so you have many talents… Your smart and you know that and ok… you might be beautiful… I don't know," Said Gray while looking away

Then a giggle suddenly is heard on the room. Gray looked at Lucy to found her giggling

"I know… you don't need to say such things… But thanks Gray for confronting me…" Said Lucy and stood up with an extend hand for Gray

"Let's go slave I don't want to go home late," Said Lucy with a smile

"Of course master," Said Gray and both leave the room

"But why did you run away angry lately… " Asked Gray while they are walking out

"Because it reminds me when I lose to my cousin…" She said

"Oh sorry…" Said Gray

"And now why are you o kind to me today?" asked Lucy

"A slave should be kind to his master that is your rule and you shouldn't forget your rule as my advice," Said Gray smirking

"Your right… hey why don't we try putting a dog collar on you while I hold the rope? What do you think Asked Lucy with a smirk

"Oh come on… " said Gray as he rolled his eyes

**Hey Peep's! Ly-jane is back! I know that there are already many authors is much more greater than I am and has a wider imagination… but who cares?! I want to make stories. So guys hows my newest chapter and I just publish a story lately its up to you if you want to read it though..**

**Anyway for the ones that is reading my fanfic The Golden Twins don't worry I would update it soon… its just that I'm rushing the other stories that I cant update for months and months and months ago…**

**Review please ;D?**

**And did you like the newest chapter? Please say if you do**

**And I know still many errors … don't blame me.. I'm not perfect…**


	4. What's Happening?

**WAHH~kyaa!~ totally in a fluttered mode me now! Super! Thanks to the reviewer mika0014…. And so I'm dedicating this chapter to her… kyaa! So flattered to your review… wah~ I never been complimented like that… since I know to myself that I do a lot of errors… wahaha.. but still thanks for recognizing such a novice like me…**

**Then enough with that and let's start now!**

_**1**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**2**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Stolen First Kiss Is A Way of REVENGE!?**

"I'm so bored~" groaned Lucy as she put her hand raised up in the air and Gray looked at her

"You already said that for countless of times you know…" He said

"Eh? Really?" She asked not knowing

"Geez… master what are you? An old man that always forgets things so easily?" Asked Gray to his self shrugging his shoulders as he sighed at the last part of his sentence which annoyed the blonde so much

"Ne… ne… Gray whose your girlfriend this week?" Asked Lucy innocently and sweetly which Gray didn't really like

"J-juvia Loxar…" He said stuttering

"Oh~ just when I reminded you of stop having random girlfriends… but oh who cares? As I could see Juvia has a big liking towards you.. so who am I to ruined your _relationship _with her?" Asked Lucy with the same expression and tone as before that is currently scaring Gray to the very end

"Ja… ne~" Lucy said and was about to walk away

"Wait… where are you going?" Asked Gray but Lucy just gave a playful scary smirk at him

* * *

"Er-za-chaaan~" Lucy said with a very… very… very cheery tone which the titania never heard of since before

"Lucy… what's with the sudden change of expression and attitude?" Asked Erza with a raised brow scanning the blonde who is smiling at her

" Nothing much… I'm just bored," She said

"I never knew someone is bored with that kind of tone," Erza said with sarcasm as she still looked at Lucy

"Ok.. I know that… _*Whisper*Whisper* Whisper*whisper* Whisper*"_ And after a long whispering to one another

"YES! I like your idea I'm in a total yes… since his really a headache… so I would go with your plan many students on the past years since first grading have complaints," Erza said sighing as she shook her head slightly

"So that's why team up with me.. I can get the bored out of myself and you could solve your problem and do as you like your highness…"Lucy said as she smirked and leave

* * *

"Gray-sama… the week is about to end…" Juvia said with a sad tone that percked Gray's ears up

"It is?" Asked Gray with a raised brow as he stare at the blue haired girl

"Yes… so Juvia knows that Gray-sama would go with the next girl of the school," She said while looking down

'_This is the thing that I hate to handle about girls…'_

"Don't worry Juvia we can still be friends…" Gray said trying to cheer her up

"Yeah demo Gray-sama do you know that the ne-" But Juvia was cut off when Gray stood up

"Well… I want you to call me only Gray starting from today and also it might be hard… and it seems like just a play but this is the end… bye nice to be your friend Juvia," He said and left

"Gray…." Juvia breathed out as she stare at the retreating back of the raven with a frown

* * *

"Hmm…. I wonder where did that girl-"

"Master," Cleared a voice whom belongs to none other than…

"Oh… Lucy…" Gray said as he scratched the back of his head while the meagane girl stare at her

"I said Master.. but oh well… you could call me that I felt comfortable… and anyway I'm letting you to be free without any of my rules for Saturday and Sunday… spend it very wisely," She said smiling innocently

"Where are you going again?" Asked gRay and catch up against her

"Somewhere fun? Like the student council room," She said and Gray suddenly stop a reason for him to be left behind by his master

"You're not coming with me?" She asked with somehow questioning yet teasing

"Y-yeah… I guess… I need to prepare!" He shouted and left with Lucy just stare with a questioning looked but she shrugged it off and left

* * *

Juvia is leaning on the tree which is located on the back of their school she is reading something on her sky blue colored phone and closed it as for it is a folded phone. Her ocean blue eyes stared sadly yet with a mixture of uneasiness to the clear blue sky, A wind blew to pass by her as she hold her hair back for the strong wind almost blew away her skirt. After the wind pass by at last her eyes then felt like how interesting the green grass is… and so finally a sigh escape her lips

"I didn't tell Gray-sama that Erza-san is the one that is going to be the next top girl of the school…" Mumbled Juvia with a chibi face showing her expression of pity towards his one week boyfriend thinking what kind of hell if ever he would try to be Erza Scarlet's boyfriend…

**Story Fact's corner-**

The School was a popular and only among the elites of the elites is able to attend such a prestigious academy. Almost all of them are known family through the entire country of Japan… Various types of people but among them all five family names supports the entire school that belongs to the Vermilion Studios.

There the McGarden Family their Daughter Levy Macgarden is a second year student, The Dragneel Family who supports the school in the fourth runner up their son is Natsu Dragneel a second year student, Redfox family who supports the school in the third place their son Gajeel Redfox is a headache so they need to fund the school a bit more so he won't be kick out, Fullbuster family their youngest son attends the school who's known as Gray Fullbuster, And last but the least the Heartfilia Family who gives the most highest price among others a reason for the teachers to treat their one and only daughter Lucy Heartfilia in school like a queen.

* * *

Their school also has a top famous one to five every week its being held on both boys and girls of the campus but the list are forbidden to be see by a different sex… example a guy wants to know the next top five girls of the school he can't cause even the girls who know it is forbidden to tell the others it also the same rule as the guys… wish it cleared some questions

* * *

**Whew… I'm starting to put up random A/N corners ehehe.. sorry but really I wish some questions are answer at my story facts I might also put an another one next time**

**Review please~**


	5. The Unexpected Turn of Events

**Sorry for the Late Update... Y_Y... but please bear it... sorry for the mistakes... I'm actually planning updating The Pick Up Gangster but then I'm a total block out in there anyway I want to plug a story but.. in the**

**Filipino Reader's Corner**

**High mga kabababayan... Pa plug naman ng story sa watty wede? Name The Jerk Princess Pet yung title nag-iisa lang yun... anyway sana basahin nyo tag lish pala sya**

**Stolen First Kiss is a Way of REVENGE?!**

_Kriing.. Kriing... Kriing_

If ever there's something I'm not used to... and especially most irritated that is someone waking me up just because of a phone call... So I grab my phone and was about to throw it away when I caught a glimpse on the screen if who's calling me

I answer it immediately and sat up straight putting my phone close to my ear

"Hello?" I answered the most formal greeting in call

"Hey!why are you taking so long?! It took you five rang just to answer a call?!" I heard my Master said on the other phone... Yeah I guess I'm getting used to this master thingy

"Well what do you expect? I'm not batman to pick it up that fast," I said in a sarcastic tone... and then I heard the call ended

"What's that?" I asked myself and then let my body fall to the bed... and maybe not even three seconds after that my door flung open to reveal a girl... She's wearing skinny jeans, and baggy gray shirt that she top with a black hoodie, a black converse and then she wear a beanie but some of the strands on her hair is visible and I can tell she brush them on, her glasses is the usual, round and big like always

"Get your ass up or do you want me to kick you out without even preparing?!" She shouted and angered is ringing on her tone... Scary

And then she just suddenly pulls me out of the house as I got dressed, and well I know her hold is not that tight but then who knows what can I get from her when I try to struggle free?

Yeah I'm not just scared of his blackmails, but also her terrifying ninja moves style..

"Anyway where are we going?" I asked a bit intrigued

"Somewhere fun?" She said and if I am right this is the words she told me when she ws about to go in the student council room... And she considered that place fun?

"Like where?" I provoke that I wish I didn't

"Well on a date?" She said and heck why do I feel my heart just skip a beat... but then saying those words is just too early cause my heart just won't skip a bit it might skip forever as we reach a park where I saw the none other than... president Erza Scarlet/ Titania

Sh*t

And all I do is cursed under my breath

"Don't tell me we're meeting up with her?! You never say anything about this?!" So that I can hide from you forever

"As if I would tell this to you... I know well that you're a coward over Erza so I never did told you... or did?" Lucy said a bit of asking herself

"Oh you two sure take some time," Erza said to us while smirking looking at me

Uwaahh! I think I've been surrounded by monsters right now! Y_Y

"And Gray if you remember, you are free from my rules and myself you are free this whole weekend and maybe even on the next week but I don't know if ERza has some rules," She said smirking while looking at Erza who's also smirking... Oh god! Why are you punishing me?!

So Lucy let go of me and she already lent me to Erza... Yeah I'm free to blackmail girl but the next stop is the Scary Titania... Shocks I'm actually like a pet as we go on the mall, she made me carry all her bags, we went on the cinema to watch a movie, and she almost rippe3d apart my jacket shaking me off every time something appears in the screen, and she she's screaming she's really doing it on my ear

And of course the most awaited... Theme park

After the movie we move next to the theme park, we went on a haunted house and of course its dark inside... you know what she did? She kept on stomping on my feet or sometimes when a fake ghost appear she will make me a shield and then ran away... and then I will look at her and the process of what she did repeats until we came out with her energetic and hyper while me... I think I'm going to die... not because of those silly petty fake ghost ...but because of what she's doing to me...

And then that was when thank god he pitied me and she let that girl rest along with me on a bench, we are sipping our drinks in which of course I bought... actually she threaten me that when I don't buy her she will tell Lucy about it...

But then not far away I saw..

"Lucy?" I said under my breath. I actually saw her but only in a short time, she was running actually it was like a two second caught of glimpse... One second she's wearing the beanie then two second it was gone. I ran to where she disappeared and saw her beanie on the ground. I pick it up and then I saw a blonde hair over the people, I follow it and to my dismayed its not her it's a guy with blonde hair... But a voice made me come back

"L-let me go Sting!" I heard a shout of a girl and being with her even in that short period of time I know well it's Lucy

I ran as fast as I could towards it to saw her. Her hair damp messily on her face like usual and it looks like she's really that scared to the bone, even from here I can see her shaking... I was about to ran when I sw the guy holding her wrist tightly

"I've been looking all over you do you know that?" I saw how the guy lean his face to her ear and the he pull out her glasses and I saw yeah she's beautiful but not that... her expression on her eyes is so scared

"Still wearing this?" He said smirking and then he step in to it as it shatter into pieces

"No!" I heard Lucy shouted... her shout it sound so desperate? I don't know... but one thing is for sure that guy is hurting my master!

"Get off your hands on her!" I shouted in furry and next thing my fist connect its way to his jaw ands then as he raised up he spit blood and laugh

"Oh... so little princess got her knight in shining armor?" He said sarcastically

"I'm on the leave but you won't escape my grasp Lucy," He said and walk away I was about to ran after him when I felt a tug on my shirt. I look back and my angered eyes soften looking her breakdown looks, she's still a bit shock and not looking at me instead her gaze is settle on the ground, adn her eyes and body shaken in fear I guess

I kneeled down in her and put some strands of her in the back of her ear, I heard her hiccup then I raised her chin so that I saw her doe like eyes be filled with tears of sadness

"Hey why are you crying? Did that bastard did something?" I asked as I brush off some f her tears using my thumb

She shook her head, and then hang her head again and cover her eyes with her palm

"Come on don't cry... if you keep that Erza might see us and she might thought that-" But then not even finishing a knuckle hit my head and of course its the girl I mention earlier

"What the heck did you do to Lucy?!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, and hug her as if protecting her from me

"I didn't-" Ok they sure like to interrupt me

"He did nothing Erza... it's my fault I'm careless..." She said as she kept crying hugging Erza... somehow that image of her as my tough blackmailer changes... I never know she has this side of her... Well she's still a girl right?

We we're soon done, Erza said she really needed to go there's an urgent emergency she said. So I walk Lucy home but then she said she don't want to go to their house so we drop by on my house. And now we're now on my room

And I'm telling you its really awkward but I didn't expect that she's the one to broke it

"Gray are you angry at me?" I heard her say but then I didn't reply

"Forget already? From blackmailing of course," I heard said and laugh bitterly as she put her head on her arm

"Well at first yeah... but now I was a bit used now," I said laughing

"Well that's good... but I know your getting irritated too I know very well, I know the feeling of someone clings to you and then she irritated you the bone? But Gray I beg you..." She suddenly pulled me and grasp my shoulders, since her glasses crack this time our eyes met, her gaze on me reflects myself and the pleading on them

"Please just a bit more? Maybe just this month lent it to me... after that you're free... please Gray," She said but then I was so confused, well even if she said forever I'm on it-

What am I saying?!

"W-what I can't understand?" I said the thing that first came out

"I will tell you soon... but if you want I can give you a clue it's about that guy you punch earlier," She said

And then we slept, I'm on the couch of course and she's on the bed...

And then on the next morning and past days after that... I realize that I kept asking looking at her with a strange stare that I don't even know why I gave her those looks

**Dont worry I will try updating regularly as soon the internet on our house came back...**


	6. Gray's side story, I guess?

**Stolen First Kiss Is A Way of REVENGE?!**

Second day of weekend when Lucy had finally let go of me from her rules… But… then in return I was put in the grasp of the most scary woman on the whole world…. The titania Erza Scarlet, president of our school… And as for today you asked? If you're thinking that I'm so free that I can say to the window

"Hello World!" No… because I'm not on the mood because of all of those mishaps that I can't explained… and can't understand either

You know the feeling of someone came in to your room for an over night sleep because she don't want to go home? I know a big 99% percentage might say a NO! but me I am one of those remaining one percent… And not just that she actually kicked me out of my OWN bed! Inside my OWN room! how great that's why I'm sleeping on the floor =_=

"Ugh…" I heard a groan from atop… well who else will it be? Of course my master Lucy, I don't know if what the heck she's doing but it looks like she's searching for something on my bedside drawer

"Hey what are you looking for?" I asked sitting so that I can see her lying on my OWN bed while her eyes are still closed and brows knitted together

I think since the time she heard my voice she snap her eyes open

"KYAA!" She suddenly screamed that can put anyone into a dizzy mode

"What the heck are you doing on my bedroom?!" She shouted with a finger pointing to me…

Ohh… how great not she's claiming my room as her room… how great =_=

"FYI this is MY room…" I said looking at her with an annoyed looked because did I mention she threw a pillow to me? I notice she scan the room and then back to me but as our eyes met each other she immdiatley averted looking away

"Y-yeah… there's no way that this small room would be my room anyway…" She said in a grump tone

"Yeah you sure talk big… anyway are you looking for something?" I asked and stood up. She turned around but still not looking at me instead to my drawer

"Y-yeah my gla- oh… I forgot…" She said disappointingly

"What do you mean?" I asked as I looked at her face that are hang low

"Nothing! I should get going…" She just said and exit… Woah first time that she didn't lectured or whatever me except for the shock of thinking that she is on her room and I barged in on that so called room

"Oh… looks like you two are already awoke," I heard my mom's voice, Lucy went back inside with my mom carrying some clothes on her hands

"Anyway… Gray breakfast is ready… you better go ahead of us I will help Lucy for some things," My mom said and she pushed me out of MY OWN room.. for real why the heck those people likes to throw me out of my own bed, my own room and most of all she claimed my room as mine….

**Lucy's Pov**

Gray was pushed out of her room by her mom… I never knew her mother is pushy?

"So what's your name dear?" I heard her gentle voiced asked as she put down the clothes on Gray's bed

"I'm Lucy… Gray's master," I said plainly well… why would hide it anyway?

"Oh… so my naughty little son likes to be play around by a bad girl huh?" Smirked Mrs. Fullbuster… and just in case you want to asked me what she meant don't do it… cause I didn't get what she meant

"What do you mean Mrs. Fullbuster?" I asked with a wick smile at her, she turned to me and blinked her eyes and then a smirk spread to her face threatening to rip her face apart

"nothing my dear… Anyway just call me Auntie or maybe Aunt? If you want maybe Ur… or Mom~" She said as she flew over her own dream world

"For real… A-auntie… you're weird…" I said a bit hesitating to say it…

"Really? Oh anyway why not take a bath? I notice you didn't went down or took a bath as you two came in here," Auntie said as she give me a white towel… it smelled like mint… it's nice to smell

"thanks.." That's my only reply as I took the towel and went on the bathroom inside Gray's room

I took off my pants, shirt and my under garments. I twist open the shower and let warm water splash against my skin

I looked over the shampoo's on the side, there are two bath soap… One conditioner, and two shampoo. I looked over the shampoo it's mint scented… this thing smell like Gray, I put an enough amout to my hand and rub to my hair, it's like cooling off my scalp… feels nice, as my hair is bubbling I took a bath soap… it's a mild soap so no scent… perfect for me, I wet it with the water and rub around my body

After that I washed up my hair and then next took the conditioner… I waited for two minutes before rinsing it off… after a good one hundred and twelve seconds I rinsed it off… Drying my self using the towel I step our of the bathroom to be greeted by auntie who'se arranging things up on Gray's bed

"Oh… Lucy here are some clothes," Auntie said and gave me a black checkered mini skirt, a frilly pair of black panty and bra which she said she really bought if ever Gray brought a girl up to their house, a light pink colored top with three black buttons on the front chest and black frills on the edge of the heart tube top and over the edges of the strap too, and of course on the edges of the hem of the top

"Gray have a spare in door slippers you can used that," Auntie said and lent me the slippers, we went down and I saw Gray eating on the table… mhm… the smell of the food is nice

"Hey you two sure take a- PFFT!" I saw how Gray suddenly spit out his food… what a disgrace over food.. don't he know how many millions of children are starving? =_=

I walk in the table not uttering a single word, I took a plate and grab some pan cakes and put almost all the chocolate syrup mix with the liquid sugar on my pan cake… This is the second time I'm going to eat this… yum~

**Gray's Pov**

Okay how great… this is the reason I hate my mom sometimes… I just rolled my eyes as I went down the stairs and greeted by the aroma of foods on the table, walking in the dining area, I took a plate and put foods on it…

I eat as I wait to those girls who threw me away from my own bed room

"hmm… now that I remember it again… Lucy told me about just this month? I don't really get it… But oh well… " I said to myself

I heard them going down because of mom's voice, I looked up and smiled trying my smile be not fake… since Lucy don't like those kinds of things

"Hey you two sure take a PFFT-" I didn't even finish my sentence as I spit out my food at the sight… Well it's my first time seeing Lucy like that! Who would thought behind those baggy blouse, overly long skirt, messy hair and the most epic thick glasses… she hides such body?

I never notice how long her legs are and how smooth looking her skin is, her pink top hug her body that show off her curves more, and now that I mention it…her face have an expressionless one…

I follow her with my gaze without noticing at all… well not until my mom said it in which we argued that it's not true

"hey Gray you never told me… you prefer girls who dominates you," Whispered my mom and I blushed even though I can't still get it that much

"W-what do you mean?" I asked trying to lower my voice

"I found out Lucy is your master… Gray be sure to be gentle okay? Well maybe I should be saying that to Lucy?" Asked her mom with a devilish smile that caused Gray to go five shades of red

"M-mom… s-stop iiit… we-"

"So Lucy who always lead the play?" Asked my mom….

"of course me," okay Lucy you're so great you just add oil to the fire… I think she didn't get what my mom meant… She's so like a devil's daughter attituted and she doesn't get what my mom meant… How innocent can she be?

"M-mom… we didn't do anything?" I said trying to ease the excitement my mom had

"Don't be shy she already said she's the lead right? I don't know Gray that you like being bondage while a girl teased you on bed," That's when I think Lucy get it too at last! We both blushed and spit our food on process which I don't know if where the food I spit came out =_=

"A-auntie… we're not doing any rated M thingy! And you shouldn't say that! There's a reason if why Ms. Author put this on a rated T mode~" Whined Lucy in which I agrees

"Gomen-nee… Readers~" My mom said as she smile with tongue out as she looked at us

And that's how my weekend goes on….

**Side story I guess?**

**Wanted: Beta Reader**

**This thing don't have check ups after I finish it off… so I do expect many mistakes**


End file.
